mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Aftermath: Boonie Over Troubled Vodka
The first aftermath of the Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour has premiered, with Wade Martin and Stephanie McMahon. The other six non-contestants watch alongside as the peanut gallery. The hosts ponder over the whereabouts of two eliminated contestants after their plunges down from the plane. The first guest is interviewed and he sings a song about his gurl left in the competition, and the last guest sings a ballad to apologise for her previous acts of disloyalty. In the end, all is forgiven, much to the dismay of the lesser-liked host. Plot The episode opens with the hosts, Wade Martin and Stephanie McMahon, introducing the show. After the introduction, Steph taunts the non-competing contestants who didn't make it into Total Drama about the fact that they could not compete, in hopes they would retaliate, only to find out that they really don't care and are in fact enjoying their time away from White Rabbit, Jax, and the drama. She also tries to annoy Wade by bringing up the fact that Tony Montana had been flirting with Boonie. They play a brief game of "Truth or Hammer", and things begin to rapidly fall on Wade when he keeps insisting he is happy (indicating that he is lying). Then, Martin and McMahon reveal that two eliminated contestants that are missing. Omar Romero and Pinkie Pie seem to have vanished after their respective eliminations. Romero was last seen in Africa, though several people have reported and rumoured sightings in Edenia and Sweden. The first is a photo of his bald head coming out of Dagobah swamp in Edenia. Zoe Taylor is then shown interviewing the man who took the photo, a stereotypical Scottish man with a strong accent and kilt, though. Zoe is unable to understand what he is saying, leading her to get angry and throw the microphone at the ground. The microphone rebounds and hits the man in the groin, thereby ending the interview. Wade instantly deems the photo a complete hoax. The second sighting is a video, in which a shadow-shaped like Omar runs through a forest, and he falls off a cliff and swears every time he gets hit on the way down. Stephanie believes that this video may be real because only Omar would swear like that. Pinkie is also missing, though hidden cameras on the plane have seen outlines of her for seconds at a time. Pie was seen by Fat Boner to be hanging upside-down on the wing of the plane during a storm. Her silhouette is also seen while Vince is in his hot tub, but quickly fades away in the steam. This makes Fatty Johnson believes that it's a ghost, which frightens Karen Johnson. McMahon then goes onto to talk about the other two contestants who were eliminated and attempts to introduce Boonie MacFarlane. Wade, upset with Boonie over her affair with Montana, brings out Perry instead. They give a short recap of Limethon, which he complains about, saying there is not enough of his "mad skills". Stephanie then shows another recap, which is a series of clips of him stating random facts and then being injured. McMahon then asks Perry to sing. Justin Vandervelde asks her if she's really gonna make him do that, but she misconstrues it as him asking it to be a new song for The Drama Brothers to perform. Perry asks what about Earnest Johnson since he's still in the competition, but Steph says that it's already taken care of, using Big Foot as his replacement. The Drama Brothers then proceed to sing Baby by Justin Bieber, dedicated to Shaundi. Meanwhile, the girls of the peanut gallery (besides Taylor) and Stephanie scream over The Drama Brothers. Wade calls for security as Beatrice Trudeau, Fatty Johnson, and Karen get into a catfight while Steph faints after screaming over Justin. Martin then signs off for commercial, wondering if they would even be back. When they come back from commercial, Wade and McMahon banter before they begin talking about a "riot" that was caused by The Drama Brothers' fans. The band was being chased by "dumb girls" according to Zoe, wearing "dumb old skirts." Stephanie then attempts to bring Boonie out again, but Martin says that "That's Gonna Leave a Mark" should come next. Steph asks for MacFarlane to come out, but Wade instead shows a clip of the Tourettes Guy and Jax fighting that he said was so violent it deserves its 'own' section, much to Steph's irritation. Steph then demands that Boonie come out. Boonie is shown to have locked herself in the green room, only to be coaxed out by Beatrice. MacFarlane is shown to be nervous about being interviewed, especially after cheating on Wade. Trudeau convinces her to come out and sing, but she only will if she can do it "her way". Martin complies. Boonie decides to apologise to Wade by singing I'm Sorry song, but Wade does not fully accept her apology. MacMahon then shows Boonie's "recap" which is entirely composed of clips of her with Muntana. Wade gets frustrated even further. After a video guest asks Boonie if she would make out with another pole, Mac and Wade start bickering, much to Stephanie's pleasure. McMahon then declares it a "Total SmackDown", a new segment she came up with that involves the two guys in a boxing arena and preparing to fight each other, kind of like SmackDown! on her WWE, but different. They begin the segment, but instead of fighting, they end up making out. Stehp gets incredibly frustrated and quits the show, while Beatrice flirts with the pole. Zoe then angrily signs off the show by singing "because they told her to". She, however, gets angry and yells "Aw, forget this!" and kicks one of the stage props off set. Trivia *The two cameo appearances of Pinkie in this episode are two of the only three in which someone else actually sees her; in this case, both Boner and Rabbit see him. **The first one was in Crazy Fun Time In The Fat Sumo Casino, where all five members of Team Awesome saw Pinkie in the cargo hold. *In Perry's recap he explains how 111,111,111 times 111,111,111 equals 12,345,678,987,654,321, and that this is a numerical palindrome, meaning the number is the same when read backwards. *The "Truth or Hammer" segment is seen to change multiple times throughout the episode. First, a hammer swings down. Then, as Wade starts lying multiple times, an anvil falls, followed by a safe and a grand piano. Then, when Boonie plays the game, it changes to its largest and most outrageous form yet: "Truth or Tractor Trailer". *The two interns/security guards in this episode are both wearing colour-swapped versions of Jax's outfit with shorts, minus the metal arms. *As Stephanie is being dragged off of the stage at the end of the episode, she states that she wants her old job back, hinting that she lost her WWE job. This is later confirmed in the next aftermath, when Boonie asked Wade if she was going back to WWE, Martin replies with: "She tried, they said no." *The janitor from the Dixmor Academy, Goro Luntz (or at least someone like him) appears in this episode as a standard janitor. *Trent Northwick says that Omar is an idiot for quitting the season and throwing the chance for the billion dollars. Ironically, Trent had been throwing challenges for Kinzie's team in the previous season, which not only makes him lose the chance to win the prize money, but also his and Kinzie's subsequent eliminations. *This is the only episode in Total Drama Billion Bucks where Karen, Zoe, and Justin have any lines. *This is the only Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour episode that doesn't affect the outcome of the game. *This is the first and only aftermath episode in which every commentator speaks. *This marks the first and only time Taylor attempts to sing in any episode of this here Total Drama. *This is the only aftermath Tourettes did not appear in person. *This is the first episode to feature two songs without either being a reprise. *The episode before this one was "Broadway, Baby!" and the next one is "Slap Slap Revolution". Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Films Category:Watercooler Category:Shows